Yudetamago
is the pen name of the mangaka duo consisting of story writer Takashi Shimada and artist Yoshinori Nakai from Osaka, Japan. They are best known for the popular manga Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman Nisei, and Tatakae!! Ramenman. Many English speaking fans abbreviate Yudetamago as "Yude" while discussing the different peculiarities of the duo. Meeting and debut In 1971 Nakai was transferred to Osaka Municipal Suminoe Elementary, where Shimada was attending the 4th Grade. They had different classes but lived in the same apartment building and got to know each other while riding the bus to school. One day in the 5th Grade when Nakai went to play at Shimada's house, Shimada showed him his pictures of Kinnikuman. When they both graduated to Osaka Municipal Nanryo Middle School, they began collaborating on manga ideas. Their first was an action manga called , but they then experimented with other genres, such as baseball, karate, and romance. At first they drew strictly on notebook paper, but in the 8th Grade they drew on art paper and won the Kintetsu Manga Award. At that time they went by the penname , a fusion of their respective names at the time. After they completed Hatsushiba High School and graduated to college, they continued to submit works, hoping to become mangaka. From that point on, Shimada and Nakai began to share the story and art respectively. When they were 16, they submitted their wrestling mangas to the Akatsuka Award and to the Tezuka Award. Though neither won, they were noticed by an editor at Shueisha and offered to do a one shot. In 1978, Kinnikuman almost won the 9th Akatsuka Award and then debuted in the 1979 #2 (December 1978) issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Although the editorial staff viewed it as a childish work that was popular, then editor-in-chief Shigeo Nishimura saw through this and headed for Osaka in order to persuade their parents into letting them become professional mangaka. At the time, both young men were already looking for jobs, but Nishimura promised to take care of them and even got them an apartment in Tokyo. In May 1979, Kinnikuman began serialization. Career In 1978, Kinnikuman almost won the 9th Akatsuka Award and then later began serilization in Weekly Shonen Jump. Though originally a gag manga, from halfway through on it was a wrestling manga and became a big hit, later gaining an anime adaptation. There was also movies, special chapters, and infobooks. Also, the Chojin who appeared in the series soon appeared as keshi known as Kinkeshi, which became very popular amongst children and later came to America as M.U.S.C.L.E.. In 1982, the Kinnikuman character Ramenman became so popular that Yude made a one-shot chapter about him was made for Shueisha's Fresh Jump. This led to a monthly series entitled Tatakae!! Ramenman. In March 1985, Kinnikuman won the 30th Shogakukan Manga Award. After Kinnikuman ended, they tried several other genres of manga, but none of them ever became a big hit. In 1998 a sequel to Kinnikuman entitled Kinnikuman Nisei began serialization in Weekly Playboy and became their second big hit. It also started the Revival Manga boom. However, Nisei was put on hiatus, and the original Kinnikuman manga would be continued twenty-four years after it ended, starting in late 2011. Each new chapter is now published online generally weekly on the Shueisha Playboy (ShuPure) website, while the new manga volumes are published by Shueisha's Shonen Jump. Works Kinnikuman (キン肉マン) *''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (Shueisha) December 1978 - April 1987 *''Weekly Playboy'' (Shueisha) November 28 2011 - present Shitamachi Sensō (下町戦争) *''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (Shueisha) April, 1979 Death Game (デスゲーム) *''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (Shueisha) March, 1980 #16 Astro Bōya (あすとろボーヤ) *''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (Shueisha) January, March 1981 Kinniku Flash (キン肉マン 特別編 キン肉フラッシュの巻) *''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (Shueisha) September 30, 1981 (Dr. Slump Special) Tatakae!! Ramenman (闘将!! 拉麺男, Fight!! Ramenman}} *''Fresh Jump'' (Shueisha) 1982-1989 Yūsha Big Body (勇者ビッグボディ) *''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (Shueisha) March, 1983 #15 Robin Memo (キン肉マン スペシャル編 ロビン・メモ!!の巻) *''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (Shueisha) April, 1987 #19 Yūrei Kozō ga Yattekita! (ゆうれい小僧がやってきた!, Here Comes Phantom Kid!) *''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (Shueisha) 1987-1988 Kuidaore Yarō (喰いだおれ野郎) *''Fresh Jump'' (Shueisha) August, 1988 Scrap Sandayū (ＳＣＲＡＰ三太夫) *''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (Shueisha) May-August, 1989 Kick Boxer Mamoru (蹴撃手マモル, Kikku Bokusā Mamoru) *''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (Shueisha) 1990-1991 Total Fighter Kao (トータルファイターＫ, Tōtaru Faitā Kao) *''Deluxe Bombom'' (Kodansha) 1993-1995) Lion Heart (ライオンハート, Raionhāto) *''Monthly Shōnen Gangan'' (Enix) 1993-1995 Guruman-kun (グルマンくん) *''Monthly Shonen Ace'' (Kadokawa Shoten) 1994-1996 Muscle Returns (マッスル・リターンズ) *''Kakuto Ace'' (Kadokawa) 1/1996 Hadakan (ハダカーン) *''Rintama'' #3 (Wanimagazine) 1996 Kinnikuman Nisei (キン肉マンⅡ世, Kinnikuman Second Generations) *''Weekly Playboy'' (Shueisha) 1998- 2005 Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Choujin Dai Shingeki~ (キン肉マンII世～オール超人大進撃～, Kinnikuman Second Generations ~All Choujin Great Attack~) *''V-Jump'' (Shueisha) 2001-2007 Kinnikuman Nisei: Kyūkyoku no Chōjin Tag Hen *''Weekly Playboy (Shueisha) 2005–2011 Trivia *Yudetamago have made short cameoes in the Kinnikuman movies, playing bit parts like minions or audience members. *The name Yudetamago was decided on (depending on the member you ask) by either the snack they were eating one day, or the smell of a fart one of the duo released one day. (reference: Ultimate Muscle 17 introduction) External links * Yudetamago's Shimada-sensei talks about Kinnikuman: 1 - 2 - 3 (Japanese) * Yudetamago at the Anime News Network ja:ゆでたまご Category:Creators